DIVAGAR
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: El estar de cero a la izquierda pero en su izquierda, él ver a mi perfecto señor al lado el tiempo que me permita, el saberme importante para que gire la nave y se realice nuestra causa, el consolarlo al estar decaído, el sentirme útil como ninguno, el escuchar esa mentira vacía que detesta a Wander aunque no sea cierto, el seguir soñando que nuestros sueños siguen siendo nuestros.


_**Hola lindos. Tengo un ZaTr que llevo tres meses intentando acabar, tengo la secuela de un fic cómico, que llevo un mes en ello. ¡Pero anoche me poseyó la inspiración para mi correcto comandante! En serio quisiera abrazar a este peque, no solo porque necesito un abrazo ahora que estoy llorando sola, sino por su situación con su venerado señor. Me disculpó si esta Ocs, intente acomodarme a como pensaría Peepers.**_

 _ **Nota: Me refiero a Don Odion por su nombre en ingles Lord Hater. Y el ojito rojo narra todo.**_

 _ **Galaxia Wander pertenece a Craig McCracken, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"DIVAGAR"**

Que Lord Hater este al poder es lo único importante, verlo bañado en gloria alcanzando ser el más grande, dominando hasta el mínimo rincón de la galaxia, es nuestro sueño.

¿Nuestro?.

Se escucha hermoso, una oración de significado tan inmenso donde él y yo estemos juntos. Ambos compartiendo un propósito, un plan de vida, anhelos a futuro.

Soy un comandante, mi único deber es servirle a mi señor, de todas las formas habidas y por habré, estar al tanto de la tripulación, armar los mejores planes con estrategia, tomar un planeta que se lleve a la miseria entregándolo a mi superior en bandeja de plata.

¿Me ve?.

Si lo hace, cada vez que le explicó como a cría de meses los pasos a tomar. Su aburricion en su muerto rostro me hastía, su falta de interés me irrita, su poca colaboración me saca de mis casillas. Es como si mis noches de desvelos no sirvieron de nada, como si mi desgaste mental para crear sea sin importancia alguna para su pensar, claro esta que por más que me esfuerce no gano ni la cuarta parte que posee Wander de su atención.

¡WANDER!.

La pesadilla naranja que causa en mi señor mas de una emoción, ejemplo más obvio es como abandona todo lo importante que realizamos para limitarse en correr tras él, maldita obsesión que posee toda su atención, maldita la situación repetitiva que no parese tener un fin, maldito yo por venerar tanto a alguien que me trata como un lustra botas que sólo esa fusión a sus pies tendrá.

Si, tengo mis beneficios al ser el comandante, segundo al mando, su mano derecha. Como saber que soy necesario para él, el hecho que no puede atarse las cintas de los zapatos sin mi, oh que se sepa mi nombre a contrario de toda la flota...

¿Soy patético verdad?.

Nadie puede comprender el porque a pesar de su falta de interés jamás eh hecho nada como botarlo del mando, un motín estaría bien con lo mucho que los Watchdogs siente simpatía y respecto por mi, harían lo que les ordene, incluyendo relevar a Lord Hater... Pero no puedo, ni porque a puesto en riesgo toda la causa por su obsesión latosa, podría traicionarlo. Mi deber es seguir a su lado aunque el barco se hunda.

¿Lealtad?.

Claro que si, es lo que un siervo debe tener, me sobra la lealtad que recibiría un rayo por tal de protegerlo, aunque perdiera el juicio yo estaría a su lado cuidando de él, aunque todos nos dejaran y solo fuéramos nosotros en el universo, haría de todo porque este bien. Cuantos de nuestros enemigos no me han llamado Nana, no estando muy equivocados por como lo arropo y velo su sueño, como me mantengo al tanto de lo que necesité y hasta de lo que no.

Llevo tantos años a su lado que no recuerdo si alguna vez no lo estuve, tengo tanto de soportar sus cosas inmaduras de pequeño, que solo yo sé como manejarlas sin que se reviente la vena de mi frente (creo que tengo frente), no existe un solo día que no diga mi nombre pidiendo em, exigiendo algo de mi. Me necesita aunque sea extraño que el futuro dueño de la galaxia necesite a alguien, sobretodo cuando se es un narcisista egocéntrico. Al menos tengo ese privilegio, al igual que regañarlo pareciendo que son al revés los papeles, se molesta pero no recrimina mi falta de respecto, aprieta los huesudos puños compartiendo miradas pesadas conmigo, no la bajo, le mantengo en alto mi ojo a pesar de mi tamaño.

Me escucha en algún momento, cuando sus ánimos son bajos, mi compañía lo levanta, mis palabras lo despabilan, mis alabanzas le suben el autoestima hasta todos los cielos de los planetas en la galaxia.

¿Poderoso?.

Si lo es. Demasiado, tanto que causa temor a miles con su poder en ambas manos, su corazón odioso le influyen tal impacto, su ego lo ayuda a que tenga más pesor sus amenazas, sus sueños de grandeza asfixiarían a cualquiera, mas a mi me hacen sonreír.

Yo estoy en esos sueños, yo gobierno con él en esos sueños, yo lo ayudó a cumplir esos sueños.

Y eso para mi es un sueño.

¿Mi sueño?.

Si... Si se puede decir que es mi sueño, sus sueños son los mios, sus victorias son mías y yo contribuyo gran parte en ellas (aunque no reciba lo mínimo de crédito), sus anhelos se toman de mis manos siendo los mismos. Un subordinado y su señor, eso somos, un empleado fiel con su jefe, un compañero que se siente feliz que me busque similar al dueño de todas las respuestas del universo.

Sus preguntas solo vienen a mi, sus quejas son directo a mi sobre los demás que nos acompañan, su confianza de ponerme en un puesto tan alto es para mi, a quien busca al necesitar ser rescatado de cuanto lío es únicamente a mi.

Su atención, su pequeña muestra de afecto, sus escasas sonrisas, su lado oculto que nadie mas vera, las puertas de un corazón áspero abriéndose con lentitud, sus momentos de relajarse olvidando todo al alrededor mostrándose tan cual.

Es para alguien mas.

¿Tristeza?.

Soy un asistente de villano, no vivo tal cosa, solo la provoco a otros (supongo).

¿Decepcion?.

Podría ser... Aunque eh crecido entre emociones amargas, una así debería de darme igual (también supongo).

¿Celos?.

¡¿Que clase de absurda pregunta es esa?!... ( )

¿Celoso yo?, ¡¿Celos de que?!... ¿De que el fastidio de Wander tenga más atención que todo para Lord Hater?, ¿Que con él muestra agrado en más de una ocasión sin importar todo lo que nos a arruinado?, ¿Que el puede abrazarlo todo el tiempo de repente sin que se vea mal y yo debo limitarme?, ¿Que Wander a conseguido tanto en tan poco de conocerlo que yo en siglos?, ¿Que Lord Hater haya terminado con un collar de mejores amigos y ni notado que tenia preparado eso para ambos? Solo yo termine usándolo, cuando él ni se percato de mi regalo...

Maldito Wander, maldito él y su estúpido banyo, maldito el día que apareció en nuestras vidas y destruyó uno a uno nuestros planes, maldito nómada que cree impartir felicidad y se roba la mía.

Si la roba, me roba tiempo con Lord Hater, me roba su compañía y concentración en el dominio total, me roba el lugar que toda mi existencia anhele de mejor amigo, me roba estar a su lado como siempre fue, me roba el agrado natural que tontamente oculta, me roba todo por lo que e luchado desvaneciéndose la ilusión de gobernar a su lado.

¿Porque venero a alguien que ni nota mi dolor?.

No lo sé... Yo al ver a mi señor solo veo el más grande de la galaxia, el mas poderoso y cruel villano, el mejor y rey en la maldad pura, la hambre de poder que devastara al universo, la hermosura de un ángel del infierno que con la fuerza de un meteorito destruirá todo a su paso con llamas, mi señor es perfecto. ¿Como no admirarlo?, ¿Como no venerarlo al nivel de idolatrarlo?, ¿Como no estar a sus pies besándolos?, ¿Como no hervir de rabia cuando Wander invade nuestro cuadro con su boba sonrisa?.

¿Mi mayor enemigo?.

Wander.

¿Mi dolor de cabeza?.

Wander.

¿Mi pesadilla?

Wander.

¿Mi plaga?.

Wander.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRHHH!.

Que molesto pensar tanto en alguien, aun siendo negativo es prestarle mas atención a algo innecesario. Y yo no tendré una obsesión como mi Lord con él, en dado caso mi obsesión sería él, únicamente él.

Detesto a Wander de la misma forma que se supone Lord Hater debería hacerlo, pero como para mi desgracia no es así, yo lo odiaré por los dos, si fuese por mi lo destruiría yo mismo, no correría tras él como Lord Hater, solo lo aplastaría con una estrategia perfecta.

Pero dentro de mi sé muy bien, mi señor ya no seria el mismo sin él...

Si, mi Lord lo quiere, lo quiere aunque duela decirlo, lo necesita mas que a mi para ser él, ese verdadero ser que habita dentro de él y aun siendo contrario de quien le jure lealtad, también lo respecto a la vez que mas que aprecio, es su amigo... Como yo hubiese querido serlo, así lo ve dentro suyo aunque se encierre en negarlo.

Yo lo conozco tanto.

Por eso no puedo desáseme de Wander. Solo ver como todo gira igual y yo me hundo en mi guerra interna.

Esa guerra que me grita que si Lord Hater ya no quiere conquistar la galaxia, yo me vaya, me aleje de todo iniciando desde cero, estar en un ambiente sano intentando olvidar todo el ayer. Como mi trabajo fue desestimado, como fui poco valorado de comandante, quemar los recuerdos dolorosos de cuando mi señor me ahecho sentir menos, pero a Wander si lo busca mas de alguna vez, todo es mucho mas que odio finguido con amistad de momentitos cursis y tema musical, largarme a otra galaxia seria lo mejor.

Pero no puedo.

Mi lealtad no tiene final, mi entrega va más haya, mi afecto por Lord Hater me tiene encadenado aca, mi ser no soportaría estar lejos de él por mucho, mi dignidad me detesta y no la culpo, mi supuesto corazón que si tengo porque me pesa, me suplica que continúe en pie, la esperanza que no debe de ir con alguien como yo esta aquí, me grita que si sigo sirviendo tan bien... Él...

¿Si no lo puedo completar es porque sé que no sera jamas?.

Ni debería ser pregunta si es verdad desde ya.

No es justo. Wander tiene a Sylvia, y ella lo tiene a él, Lord Dominator tiene a su soledad que termino eligiendo, los Watchdogs se tienen entre ellos, y Lord Hater ve asía Wander... Yo estoy solo, con mis viracolas del comandante, con mi habitación donde puedo llorar, con mi espacio vacío donde abrazo mis cosas de Lord Hater, ese espacio negro donde caigo sin fin.

Sé ríen, Lord Hater se ríe con él, hasta han tocado juntos, cantado de paso, compartido esos collares que no logró superar. Mi señor le dijo palabras bellas en aquella grabación de Sylvia, mas que descarga eléctrica eso es efecto de la verdad, la maldita verdad que grita que quiere a Wander, que lo ve con resplandor perfecto, que ama su compañía y hacer el bien con él.

¿Consuelo?.

Puedo luchar por buscar.

El estar de cero a la izquierda pero en su izquierda, él ver a mi perfecto señor al lado el tiempo que me permita, el saberme importante para que gire la nave y se realice nuestra causa, el consolarlo al estar decaído, el sentirme útil como ninguno, el escuchar esa mentira vacía que detesta a Wander aunque no sea cierto, el seguir soñando que nuestros sueños siguen siendo nuestros.

El irlo queriendo más tras día.

Ese es mi consuelo.

En algún momento me coloque abajo de la pirámide, pero si él esta arriba vale la pena soportar el peso de estar tan por debajo.

Wander realmente no tiene culpa de ser correspondido por mi señor... A decir ver verdad hasta lo a hecho crecer al pasar del tiempo, pero ni el propio Lord debe de saber aun que lo corresponde, dudo si algún día llegara aceptar lo que su corazón marchito ya hizo, debo prepararme para explicarle eso al llegar el momento. Sus almas están unidas y la mía solo esta ahí. Quieta, viendo la gracia de Lord Hater al andar, sumergiéndome en fantasías donde las felicitaciones y los abrazos son ciertos.

Aprendí a querer a ese desastre de ser que siento perfecto, con estar a su lado no existe mejor pago.

¿Me arrepiento?.

Jamás, estoy donde debo estar, no puedo arrepentirme de mis decisiones pasadas, solo ver al frente como Lord Hater observa la nueva galaxia en nuestra nave, su brillo en los ojos es precioso, su nueva determinación y fuerza majestuosa, su garbo y esplendor maligno me da ilusión, las lágrimas de orgullo vuelven a deslizarse por mi ojo, el me mira algo extrañado de mi acción, pero le da igual viendo así a él frente, sonríe decidido. Quizás él también estuvo divagando este tiempo que permanecimos en silencio.

—Sabes Peepers.

Me llama, me seco las lágrimas viéndolo con el infinito respecto que merece.

—Nos tardaremos conquistando esta nueva galaxia, pero ahora lo aremos a lo grande.

No sé si suspire. Debería estar incomodo, esa forma positiva de pensar sin desbordar solo el egocentrismo tonto, se lo pego Wander. Pero el hecho que dijera la oración incluyéndonos a ambos, solo me puede hacer sentir feliz sonriendo.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer linduras. Eso de la nueva galaxia es porque esto es mas bien luego del ultimo capítulo.**_

 _ **Diganme ¿Como hacemos para premiar a Peepers en felicidad? Porque este peque si que merece ser feliz como Lord Hater y Wander. Le pusiera novia sino fuera porque los Ocs no me cuadran para esta serie, y a Sylvia la emparejo con Wander.**_

 _ **¡Hablando de eso!**_ _ **Becatrox**_ _ **esta apunto de publicar un fic de ellos jajaja tienen que leerlo, tiene sus cosas tiernas y unos momentos matados de risa. Ya lo revise, así que se los aseguro.**_

 _ **En serio deseo que Peepers sea feliz ToT bueno a ver que se ocurre.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
